Famous Relatives
by Jemma Bethxo
Summary: When someone tells you that you have similar features to Gerard Way, you dont expect to find out why! 1st person, real names used. - Bit random and awful grammar/sentence structure in places!
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is a completely random fanfic I decided to write! Gerard way is never going to be related to me but like many people, I do wish! Although the only part of this story that is true is the bit where someone tells me I have similar features to him because in real life, this did actually happen to me! Oh, and also the part where I see them in concert because I did do that when it was my birthday last year! XD**_

"Jemma, have you got any homework?" My mom asked. Truth was, I had but I couldn't be bothered to do it. It was Friday and I'd not long got back from school. A few minutes of being home and the first thing I was met by was my mom my asking if I had got any homework. Lovely. Nice to see you too mom. She had been acting funny all week and I couldn't understand why. When I wasn't doing my homework I was doing chores because apparently the house had to look 'decent' for the weekend. I didn't know what was happening the weekend though apart from the fact I was going to see My Chemical Romance on their World Contamination Tour on the Saturday with my mate Courtney. It was part of my birthday present even though my birthday was on the Sunday. But I didn't mind.

"Jemma!" She repeated. "Do you have any homework? For the second time!"

I sighed. "Yes mom, I do. But it doesn't have to be in till next Friday can't I leave it?"

"No it'll be hanging over your head like a cloud all weekend and you don't want that do you?" She asked, getting out the vacuum for possibly the second time today.

So off I went upstairs and began doing my maths homework with NA NA NA blasting in the background to get me in the mood for the next night. Unfortunately, MCR wasn't helping me with my homework. In the end, I managed to fill in 2 graphs, do 6 questions on algebra and do some simple multiplication questions. I still hadn't finished. But mom didn't need to know that. I folded the paper neatly and put it back inside my bag before pulling out some blank paper and a pencil from my draw and began to do some crap drawings of mine. As DESTROYA came to an end, I gave up trying to draw Frank Iero's facial features. I blew the rubber bits of my page and admired my work. Not bad. Not bad at all. Okay, Gerard Way's hair looked little more like Ray Toro's but in red and Mikey Way's poker face looked more like he was about to kiss someone but it was one of my better efforts so ignored all of that and smiled at the brightly coloured picture in front of me.

The evening flew by after more chores were done and after I did much playing with my four year old brother, David. When I had done cleaning the dishes with my ipod on incredibly loud, my mom walked in the kitchen. I was listening to MCR's 3 Cheers for Sweet Revenge album and was dancing away quiet happily to their song: Hang Em High when an ear phone was pulled out of my ear.

"For the third time Jemma." My mom began. I loved how she liked to count each time she said something. "We're having visitors on Sunday."

"Are we having a party?" I wondered. My mom looked at me as if I had 3 heads.

"Are you joking? Jemma this house isn't big enough for a party. Nor can I afford to hire a place out for the night either."

"Right. Course. I knew that…Are Nan and Granddad coming then?"

"They're still on holiday, remember?"

Okay, now I was confused for sure. Clearly I wasn't having a party of any form and my Nan and Granddad weren't coming round either so after that there was only one more thing I could think of.

"Are my mates coming over?" I finally asked.

"Did you ask them over?" My mom replied with another question.

"You never said I could ask them…"

"No they're not then." She said flatly.

"So who the hell is coming over Sunday?" I exclaimed.

"Dunno." My mom went back into the living room and sat down with my brother. I followed her in.

"So you invited these visitors to come over and now you don't know who they are?" I asked. My mom said something though I didn't catch what she said since she practically mumbled it. I checked the clock on the fireplace. 7.00pm. "Anyway, I'm having a shower and grabbing an early night then." I mumbled, making my way up the stairs.

That was typical of my mom. She always told me something knowing full well I'd have millions of questions to ask afterwards only for her to reply with something like "I dunno." Bloody typical. After my shower I threw on my pj's and got into bed. I was surprisingly tired. I thought about the past week and smiled repeatedly like the Cheshire Cat. All of my mates knew I was going to a concert. It was mainly the only thing I'd talked about for the past week. Even my English teacher knew! We sat on front row right in front her desk not really doing any work. We had been talking about this concert for most of the lesson and taking the piss out of people who "head-bang" to heavy music. Eventually my teacher decided to join the conversation.

"What's this concert you keep going on about?" She asked. My English teacher was awesome. She liked the same music as me and we both knew that we both had the same taste in music. Once, on the last day of term, she even put our kind of music on to which a good chunk of the class immediately thought we were emo's. Also typical.

"I'm going to see My Chemical Romance this weekend." I replied with a huge grin. My teacher laughed.

"I remember when I saw them on tour when they were doing their older stuff. It was great but this guy in front of me had seriously long hair and was all sweaty and e kept head-banging. As you can imagine, it wasn't nice!"

Me and my mates screwed our faces up in disgust and began to laugh.

"Imagine if that happens to you on Sunday?" One of my mates, Lucy asked.

"Oh I can picture it now!" My other mate, Leah chipped in.

"Jem, you best take a portable hair dryer with you!" My other mate, Sophie laughed. We all fell about laughing in hysterics.

If only my mate Courtney went to the same school as me, it could've been so much better! My mates at school didn't really have the same music taste as me but I think I was beginning to turn Sophie onto the 'Dark Side' as we called it. Thinking about this made me laugh quietly to myself. I turned off my lamp and eventually fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Remember that I did actually get told in real life that I have similar features to Gerard Way and also remember that in **__**real life, I did actually go to see MCR on tour**__** although I can't actually remember half of the songs they played! Some of the parts in the concert in this story obviously didn't happen as you can guess. It's just a story! **__**Enjoy!**_

The Day was passing seriously slow and I was getting irritated. I'd woken up really early that morning too. When I say early, I'm talking 6:00am. Although I was occupied by my mom giving me even more housework. The vacuum had come out for the 4th or 5th time today and I had polished at least 3 times. In between that I had cleaned up some dishes and attempted to finish my maths homework. It did get finished. Eventually. When I had managed to find room to breathe, my phone began to vibrate. 1 New Message. It was from Courtney. It read:

_**Overly excited 4 the concert 2nite! **_

_**Wished I could've had concert tickets 4 my bday!**_

_**I've been having gigglin fits all day!**_

I smiled and rolled my eyes. I thought about what to reply with before typing:

_**I aint had time 2 hav a giggling fit! Moms been makin me do so much housework!**_

_**She sez "we hav visitors on the weekend" & all the ppl I cud think of, rnt comin,**_

_**Do u know who's comin to mine the wkend?**_

My next reply was:

_**No idea. Anyway, g2gn I'll c u l8er.**_

_**P.S-I still think u look a lil like Gee! LOL!**_

She wasn't the only person to have told me that either. To be honest, I didn't exactly know how I looked Gerard Way. I mean, c'mon, _the_ Gerard Way. Actually, I'd had quite a few people tell me this. Oh well. I just ignored it at went with the flow. As you do.

The afternoon flew by and eventually we arrived at the concert. For most of the night, we screamed like the fangirls we are along with many other fangirls and guys at the concert. Thankfully, we weren't in the main standing area so we didn't get caught in any mosh pits! We were front row in seating and we were so close to the stage though! The two support bands, Lost Alone and The Blackout were done. They gave us a pretty good warm up! Eventually, the moment came.

The lights blacked out and blue stage lights flickered over the crowd. The entire arena screamed like crazy. There was silence.

"Look Alive, Sunshine!" Came Steve Monatano's voice playing . This made the crowd go even more wild and everyone joined in. Gerard made his entrance braking out into NA NA NA. The entire room was dancing and jumping wildly in sync, all singing along with the lyrics.

"How are you all you killjoys doing tonight?" Gerard panted, when done singing. Again, the crowd cheered like mad. Gerard chuckled. "We're here to have a fuckin' great time, right? But I want to see if any of you can do one thing for me…." Before her could finish, the beginning or Planetary GO began to start and he began motioning to the crowd for all of us to jump. "I want to know," he continued, into the microphone, "can any of you out-dance me?"

The crowd cheered and screamed, all dancing along to Planetary Go. Killjoy guns were waving in the air. Posters were being held up. Hands were up in the air, most of them wearing killjoy fingerless gloves. MCR shirts were on display. The hot, stuffy room was filled with an ecstatic atmosphere and was covered with colour from everyone and the wild stage lights. All in all, it was one of the best concerts I'd been to. We were coming towards the end of the night and Gerard had paused to take a drink. Ray was playing a little riff to keep the crown entertained. Frank joined in occasionally. The drummer kept the beat going and Mikey's head bobbed along with the tune of his base while keeping his famous poker face.

So far, the band had opened up with NA NA NA, followed by Planetary Go. A great to opening songs. And the rest of the set list went as follows:

(After Planetary Go): Teenagers,

Mama,

Welcome To The Black Parade,

The Ghost Of You,

I'm Not Okay,

Helena,

Destroya,

Vampires Will Never Hurt You,

Sing,

Party Poison,

The Only Hope For Me Is You,

Vampire Money.

They played several other songs but the night was that amazing that I couldn't even remember the rest of what they played! But I knew one thing, we were having an awesome night! Leading up to the final song for the Encore, something seriously odd happened. Something I didn't expect ever to happen. Surely, something like that wouldn't happen to just _anyone. _Would it?

It was Franks turn to entertain the crowd with a guitar riff while Gerard stopped for another drink. Mikey stepped over to his brother, still playing his bass and said something in his ear before Gerard nodded as if forgetting something. He came back to the microphone stand and Frank stopped playing his guitar.

"Now I understand that it's somebody's birthday tomorrow…" Gerard started, looking about the crowd like he was trying to find someone. The entire room filled with screams and again, Gerard laughed. "It can't be everyone's birthday tomorrow guys." He smiled. "I believe that it's a special someone called Jemma…"

Courtney turned to me, eyes wide like she was expecting an explanation from me. I didn't even know what was going on either! Surely Gerard couldn't have known it was my birthday. He didn't even know me! Famous people do not know regular people like me. Maybe he knew someone else called Jemma and I just assumed it was me but before anything else could happen, the room blacked out and a large spotlight appeared on me and also covered most of the block I was standing in. The room became silent. Gerard's eyes followed the light and he scanned the block of people before finding….me. He winked cheekily. This wasn't happening.

"There you are." He smiled again. No, this wasn't happening. How did Gerard Way know_ me?_ I was just regular Jemma Preston who went to a regular school and lived a regular life. Just a regular person who would never be likely to meet people like Gerard Way. "You gotta listen to me right now, you understand?" He asked. I gulped nervously wondering what he was going to say next. "Trust me, you're going to have a fuckin great birthday tomorrow, I promise and we're gonna see you _very _soon…" He winked at me once more before turning back to the rest of the crowd. The spotlight lifted from our block and a few more stage lights came back on.

"Turn away. If you could get me a drink of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded. Call me Aunt Marie…"

My Chemical Romance finished off the night with Cancer. Basically leaving us the message of "'cause the hardest part of this, is leaving you…"

On the way home, neither me nor Courtney could stop talking about the fact that Gerard Way personally told me that I was going to have an amazing birthday. It was the only thing we talked about every part of the way home. I started to wonder if I dreamt it. I mean, c'mon, famous people don't know normal people like me. Stuff like that just doesn't happen in the real world. After dropping Courtney home and getting home myself (with thanks from my dad) I burst into my mom and explained everything. Mainly the face that _the _Gerard Way spoke to me in person. The strangest part was, my mom nor dad didn't seem the least bit phased by it.

"MOM! Are you even listening? _Gerard Way_, you know, _THE _Gerard Way, told me personally that I was going to have an awesome birthday tomorrow! And then he told me that they'll see me _very _soon! What does that even mean?" I blabbed. Not that mom or dad was even listening. It was like talking to a brick wall. So eventually, after blabbing some more, (mostly to myself) I stopped to breathe. "So anyway…I'm going to bed now then…."I trailed off, making my way up the stairs. When lying in bed, two questions kept running through my mind.

Famous people don't know regular people like me out of the blue…Do they?

Stuff like that just doesn't happen to people like me…Does it?


	3. Quick Authors Note

_**Quick Authors Note guys:**_

_**This story isn't finished so don't worry but I've re-read it and seen the amount of spelling mistakes that it has throughout the chapters and I've also noticed the odd few sentences that don't make sense. So just kinda ignore those 'cause they're only typing errors. When I've finished writing a chapter, I sort of get a little over excited to put the new chapter up on Fanfic so I don't read the chapter through properly before uploading it. My bad. *covers face* so yeah, just thought I'd let you all know.**_

_**Thanks guys,**_

_**Jemma (a.k.a-Misguided Vampire) xo**_


	4. Chapter 3

I was half asleep when I heard my little brother, David padding along the hall.

"Can I scare her, mommy?" He whispered. My mom chuckled.

"No you can't. I don't want her screaming."

"Yeah like a baby…" He giggled, next thing I knew, my door flew open and there stood David with a huge grin on his face like he was the Cheshire cat! I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I was 15 and I didn't feel any different. You don't when you get older do you?

"Happy Bufday!" David chirped. He couldn't say Birthday properly so he always came out with Bufday. I smiled and made an attempt and climbing down the ladders, half asleep.

"Hurry up and get dressed!" My mom smiled at me, took my brothers hand and took him to get him dressed.

I searched through my wardrobe for something to decent to wear for this 'thing' that was supposed to be happening and prayed that I was going to get some clothes as presents because I wasn't overly impressed with my choice of clothes. They were either way to casual or way too dressy. This was failing. Badly. In the end I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a purple vest top and pulled on my purple converse. Then I straightened my hair, gave it the _slightly messy _look and jogged downstairs. There my mom was, polishing the shelves like there was no tomorrow. I shook my head and sat down on the sofa as she turned around and smiled again before scurrying into the kitchen. My eyes followed her in confusion. Oh well. So she was acting slightly weird. This wasn't anything knew considering how the pervious few days had been. I pulled my phone from my pocket and switched it on to receive loads of birthday messages from my friends. The last to come through was the one from Courtney saying:

_**Happy Birthday Gerard Way's relative!**_

_**You Smell! Jokes, enjoy the day, let me know what you get! Hope you like what I got you!**_

I smiled and rolled my eyes. Seriously, why people say I look like Gerard Way, I will never understand. Thinking about that made me think about the concert when the guy actually spoke to me in fucking person! Jesus! Things like that don't happen to people like me! My fingers did a little dance over the keyboard before I replied with:

_**Thanks! You smell to! ;D Jokes! And I will, I look forward to opening yours!**_

_**I still don't see how I look like bloody Gerard Way though! If I hear that one more time I swear I'll…Don't matter! XD **_

"Presents!" My mom came back into the living room with a few present bags and the polish still in her hand. This was seriously going to annoy me. My face lit up and I began opening and unwrapping. From my mom, dad and brother I got an MCR laser hoodie, some designer boots which were ace! They had buckles up the legs and the best part of them was denim while the rest was leather. Across the buckles had some coloured studs. I also had some more clothes. Off other family members and other friends I had some money and from Courtney I had a Black Parade guitar pick necklace.

The morning flew by and I literally _had_ to do a had more housework. Though my mom said it was for the best to come so I didn't moan since I didn't want to spoil my day. Whilst vacuuming I did rave to my iPod though! Later on in the afternoon, I got sent upstairs. Not that I knew why but I just went with the flow. As you do! I had a Green Day CD playing loudly when I swore I heard the front door close. Was dad home? He can't have been. He was at work. Sad times for me. Had mom gone out and left me on my own? She wouldn't do that on my birthday. Would she? Downstairs seemed scarily quiet. I paused my CD and stood at my bedroom doorway. Was this my surprise? I hoped so. I heard footsteps at the bottom of the stairs and breathed a sigh of relief to find my mom hadn't left me home alone. I don't mind being alone but I would've been pretty pissed off if she would've done that on my birthday though.

"Jemma! Fancy coming down now?" She called up the stairs.

"Yeah that would be nice!" I replied and laughed slightly before heading back downstairs. Halfway down, I stopped. Why could I hear a male voice? I didn't know what he was saying but there was a deep voice somewhere. He started to laugh and I swear my heart stopped for a split second. I pushed the door open slightly and squinted to see who was in the living room but all I could see was a mass of bright red hair and…..Red hair? Hold on a minute!

"You coming in or what?" The voice came again. It sounded like the same voice from the night before. The one that spoke to me! But it can't have been. Not him in my house! I was just getting my hopes up. I took a deep breath in and pushed the door open.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He cheered.

"HOLY FUCK!" I cried and span around, practically smacking my head against the door.

"Jemma!" My mom warned. She was never impressed when I swore but still, in a moment like that, it was necessary! There, sitting on the sofa was _the _GERARD WAY! He began to laugh at my unfortunate, almost accident.

"Enjoy the concert last night? The UK rocks man, I'm not kidding!" Gerard began but I couldn't even reply. "I know, I know. Like, Gerard Way doesn't just sit in my house like this!" He said in a mocking sort of tone and smiled cheekily. His hazel eyes smiling too.

"Are you taking the piss out of me?" I finally managed to ask. From the corner of my eye, I saw my mom frown at me cussing again and rolled my eyes.

"Me? Never! You coming to sit next to me or do I have to sit on my own?" He asked, patting the seat next to him. I struggled not to have a fangirl attack so managed to control an inner fangirl attack. Before I could speak again, the doorbell rang. "That'll be the others."

"The others are here? Are you serious! Am I dreaming? What the hell is happening?" I exclaimed, practically jumping out of my seat to look out of the window. Sure enough, a massive van was parked up outside. I thought I was going to faint. Gerard went and answered the door as my mom sat on the other sofa with a perfectly straight face. Soon enough, the other 3 guys just casually appeared through the door. After many more moments to trying not to spaz whilst saying hi and all that shizzle, frank sat on the floor and looked at Gerard.

"So, does she know about the whole uncle thing yet?"

All fell silent. Everyone looked around at each other. Gerard sat up straight and look at my mom.

"Should you tell her or should I tell her?" He asked.

No, this wasn't happening either. It can't have been. I looked at my mom and she nodded. Gerard turned to me.

"Well…"


	5. Chapter 4

"Excuse me for a second, yeah?" I managed to find my voice to ask.

"Sure!" Gerard smiled. As soon as I was at the bottom of the stairs, Frank jumped up and took my seat.

"Frank!" Gerard moaned.

"No, it's fine." I mumbled, attempting to get up the stairs in a normal fashion! I made my way to my room and dived onto my bed. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" I yelled into the pillow to muffle my voice before doing a spastic roll across the bed. Eventually, I stopped. Then there was a knock at my door.

"Hello? Can I come in Jem? Your mom said I could come up…" It was Gerard and bless his cotton socks, he sounded so nervous. I sat and breathed slowly, in and out. Shit. I had to be dreaming. As if Gerard Way was in my house. WHAT? "Jem, can I um…Come in?.. Please?"

"Yeah sure…" I called nervously. My door opened and I curled up on my bed. Why was I nervous? I practically had a God in my house and I was acting like a nervous wreck! A mass of red hair appeared at my door followed by a pair of bright brown eyes. I had to keep calm.

"You okay? You look like you're about to pass out…I know it's a lot to take in. Especially on your birthday…"

I looked up at him and followed his eyes as he looked at then wall behind my bed. Oh fuck. He was looking at my entire wall of My Chemical Romance posters. I could feel my cheeks flaming red with embarrassment.

"Um…Ignore the posters…I didn't exactly know you were coming, did I?" I laughed lightly. Gerard did too.

"It's okay! Honestly. It'd be disappointing to find that my niece doesn't like our band! Besides , some boy added me on facebook and he posted a picture on my wall of all his posters and all 4 if his walls were covered head to foot in posters of us…I found it sorta creepy. Wouldn't have been half as bad if it was a girl 'cause then I could understand since you're all _fangirls_ as you call it…So this is nothing!"

I laughed lightly again and even to MY surprise, I began to cry slightly.

"Hey, don't cry!" Gee came and sat next to me and put a comforting arm around my shoulder and I tensed up. He pulled away and looked at me uncertainly. There was an awkward pause and I looked up again.

"I'm sorry! Like you said, it's a lot to take in and this is all new to me so…Yeah." I mumbled and turned away, even more embarrassed.

"It's okay. I understand…Look at me."

I couldn't turn back around. It was so awkward! Gerard put a hand on my cheek and turned my head back to face him before wiping away my tears. "Can we try that hug again?" The corners of his mouth were twitching up and his brow eyes were practically smiling at me! I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sure." I replied and leaned to Gerard and managed to have that hug. Then there was another knock at the door.

"Guys, can we come in?" It was Frank. I looked at Gerard. Gerard looked at me. We both laughed.

"Go on then!" I called. Next thing we knew, we had Frank coming into my room followed by Mikey followed by Ray and my room became sort of cramped since it's so small! We had Gerard sitting on the bed next to me, Ray at the other end of the bed and Mikey and Frank on the floor.

"So is she coming or not then?" Ray asked.

"Coming where?" I questioned. Frank rolled his eyes.

"You're not telling her much are you?"

"Jesus Frank! She got all upset alright? It's her birthday and she shouldn't be crying! I was comforting her! Fuck sake! This is new to both of us and its important so dont rush me okay?" Gerard snapped.

"Alright calm down!" Frank held up his hands as if surrendering. "Can I ask her?"

"No, I wanna ask her!" Mikey got all excited.

"No I do!" Ray chirped.

"Alright _GIRLS_ calm down! Go on then um…" I crossed my legs and decided who to pick. "Ray! You can ask me! Where are we going nice?"

"Well…" Ray began and smiled excitedly like a small child. "We were wondering if you wanted to come on the rest of our World Contamination Tour with us?"


	6. Chapter 5

"Cause the hardest part of this, is leaving you…" Gerard trailed off, finishing his encore for the last concert of the World Contamination Tour.

I stood side stage and listened as the crowd went wild. The atmosphere seemed different from all of the other concerts. Maybe because it was the last 'Contamination', I didn't know but what I _**did **_know was the fact that the buzz of mixed emotions in the room was crazy. The stage lights dimmed as My Chemical Romance made their way off stage, sweaty, worn out, yet still as happy as Larry!...Whoever Larry is… Gerard ran his fingers through his dripping wet hair, pushing the red back so that the brown roots were more visible than ever.

"That was fucking epic!" I squealed like a crazy fangirl, rather than the niece of this…God! Gerard laughed.

"Yeah, Australia fans are great!" Frank chirped, high-fiving Ray.

"I'd hug you but I don't think you want to get covered in sweat…" Gerard winked.

"Nah, I'm good! I'll wait til later!" I giggled.

"Where's my water gone?" Mikey asked then sighed. "Still onstage. Fuck! I Can't go back on yet!"

A few hours went by and we did nothing but sit around waiting for the entire arena to empty just so we could clear up the stage. Well, take the instruments back anyway, not clear up any stuff the fans threw to the guys. Silence filled the room eventually. We heard footsteps coming into the room, echoing through to us, still backstage.

"Guys! Coast is clear! The arena is shut so you can start packing up now!" Came a voice. It was the manager of the arena that we met on the way in.

A few of the night shift cleaners began to make their way in to clean up the empty bottles and other shit that was left lying about the floor and in between the seats. I helped carry a few of the smaller _Orange _amps off stage. Frank jumped down from off of the stage.

"Jem! Pass that amp down!" He called up. After doing so, I stopped in front of Gee's mic stand at centre stage. I heard Mikey humming Planetary Go behind me while detaching his guitar strap from his bass. I thought I'd casually join in. Grasping the (switched off) microphone in my palm, I stared across the room.

"I'm unbelievable, yeah I'm undefeatable, yeah let's ruin everything, last it to the back row!" I sung. Ray joined in beside me.

"They sell presentable, Young and so ingestible, sterile and collectable, safe and I can't stand it!"

Then Mikey joined in. "This is a letter, my word is a berretta, the sound of my vendetta against the ones that planned it!"

"If my velocity starts to make you sweat, then just don't let go. 'Cause the emergency room got not vacancy, tell me who do you trust, do you trust and we just get up and go!" All three of us chimed. Gerard appeared from side stage.

"And the crowd go's wild!" He cheered doing his jazz hands. As if on cue, Frank span around and cheered like the room was packed once again full of crazy fans!

"Thank you! Thank you!" I bowed in front of Frank. The night shift cleaners had stopped what they were doing and were staring at me as if to say _what-the-fuck-is-she-doing? _

"Come on then guys. Let's get going! I need a shower!" Gerard yawned.

We made our way out of the arena and travelled to a hotel for the night. After sitting down in the reception area, everyone had suddenly lost their energy. Eventually, we plodded up the stairs to our rooms. Everything was silent. After all, it was 1:30 am! We stopped outside the rooms at the very end of the corridor. A thought came into my head and instantly made me feel guilty.

"Gee?" I said quietly. Gerard turned around from talking to the guys and came over to me from where I was leaning against my door. "Don't you usually celebrate after your very last performance? 'Cause if you want, you can carry on. I just feel like I'm stopping you…Like you have to babysit me or something. I feel like I've been stopping you from doing a lot on this tour…" I lowered my heard and inspected the floor guiltily. Gerard chuckled.

"Jem, look at me." He cupped a hand under my chin and lifted my head. I could feel my cheeks turning pink. "Of course you're not stopping us! But right now, we're tired and so are you…And we need a shower! You haven't been stopping us at all this tour! Don't be stupid!" He moved my fringe from my eyes and I smiled. "Besides, if I knew you were going to stop us, then we wouldn't have asked you to come with us…Right guys?"

The group of men turned around and looked at me confused.

"Why the sad face?" Ray asked.

"Jem seems to think she's been stopping us from doing stuff we used to do on tour." Gerard replied. Frank came and ruffled my hair.

"Course not!" he grinned the most cheesiest grin earth. I laughed a little.

"Thanks guys…" I yawned. "So anyway, I'm gonna go get some sleep now. Night." I made my way into my room. Not really observing what it looked like. I collapsed onto the bed after throwing on my pj's and instantly fell asleep. My ears still ringing from the last concert.

***The next day, 5:00 am***

"Wakey Wakey….Jemma….Jesus Christ Jem wake up!"

I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes to find Mikey sitting on the end of my bed. The other guys at the door. Gerard had just appeared behind them. I looked at Frank who had his head leaned against the door frame and his eyes closed. I laughed lightly. Ray was running his hands through his fro and my uncle was yawning. Mikey was half asleep and half awake. Everyone was ready to leave.

"Why must we wake up at such an unearthly time…?" I moaned.

"Cause we have a plane to catch…" Frank murmured.

"Two actually." Mikey looked up at him.

"Ugh! Nooooo…." Frank turned around and hit his head against the wall. I chuckled again.

"Let me get ready guys and I'll be out in a sec!" The guys moved from my room and Mikey left too, closing the door behind him. Rummaging through my bags, I managed to pull out some black skinny jeans and a red vest top; I also pulled on my red converse. After tying my fair hair into a high pony tail, I made my way outside to the others.

"Fancy that hug now?" Gerard winked, coming over to me.

"Ah, why not!" I giggled and hugged him in return. He smelt of lynx deodorant and his hair was clean which fell just over his eyes. He wore some straight leg, light blue jeans, and his navy blue t-shirt with the yellow stripes on the chest and '06' in red. He carried a cream jacket in his hands and wore his shades on his head. He smiled down at me.

"Did you sleep?" He asked.

"Like a baby." I replied.

"You don't say!" Mikey called, throwing his bag over his shoulder and we left for the airport.

The airport wasn't exactly quiet for 6 in the morning. It was…Chaotic let's just say. Business people rushing around everywhere, wide awake with the help of their Starbucks coffee. Loner people wandering around looking slightly lost. Families running around with screaming young kids. Ugh, my head hurt. As if reading my mind, Frank came by my side.

"I have one fuck of a headache!" He moaned, covering his face with his hand. I nodded in agreement.

"I second that." I replied, putting my head on his arm. He put his arm around me and squeezed my shoulder. I looked ahead of me and noticed a stack of people all grouped together. "Are those-"but before I could finish, Ray came next to Frank.

"The fans? Yup!" He smiled.

"Pens at the ready guys! " Mikey laughed.

"Hope you got spares too! There's a tonne of fans here!" Gerard also smiled. The crowd of people consisted of a mix of boys and girls. Mainly girls. Normal fans and the crazy fans. The fangirls too. All screaming the guys names and looking at me as if to say _who-the-hell-is-she? _"Jemma! Come over here!" Gerard called. I jogged over to him and he took my hand and squeezed it. "Ready for the fame?"

"Sure you want to advertise the fact that I'm your niece?" I replied with another question.

"Course I do!" He smiled.

"We're a family now!" Ray grinned.

"Well in that case then, yes!" I grinned back. After replying to Gerard, I thought about what I had actually said. Was I ready for the fame? Could I cope with it all? Ahh what the fuck? Gerard Way was _**MY**___uncle and nothing was going to stop me from being around him! I didn't care what people thought! I had Way blood in me! Of course I was ready for the fame!

FUCK YEAH!

**~THE END~**

**A/N: Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed this story! It's a bit random in places I know but I just felt the need to write it since someone told me I have similar features to Gerard Way! Well, that's the end of that! **

**-Jemma (Misguided Vampire) xoxo**


End file.
